


Call me baby

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, Baekhyun says "i love you" like so many times, DoBaek, Even I got really fluffed up after this, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Seriously this shit is the fluffiest shit I've ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: In Kyungsoo's sleepy state he accidentally drops the "b" word...Baekhyun can't believe it.





	Call me baby

So Baekhyun’s obsession with Sleeping Kyungsoo is unhealthy at best, kind of creepy at worst, but if you ask him, there are some very valid reasons to his over-the-top love of this Kyungsoo. 1) because he’s adorable when he sleeps, 2) because he gets unconsciously clingy when he does, and 3) because when he wakes up it’s the cutest. Thing. Ever.

Exhibit A: this particular morning of Waking Kyungsoo. But first, some background.

Baekhyun loves the word baby, babe, and all other forms of the word. He uses it a lot with Kyungsoo, but the most upsetting thing is that Kyungsoo either knowingly or unknowingly NEVER uses pet names with Baekhyun, which Baekhyun will never admit makes him feel a little sad sometimes. He’s not sure what’s keeping Kyungsoo from calling him “cupcake,” like, once in his life, but damn if it isn’t disappointing.

Anyway, his deprivation of pet names is what makes Exhibit A so important, because Baekhyun had woken up to the sunlight and Kyungsoo’s face that morning, and he’s just leaning in to press a light kiss to Kyungsoo’s eyelids when Kyungsoo wakes up and says, with his voice the softest, cutest, most just-waking-up sound Baekhyun has ever _heard:_ “Baby….”

Okay, so Baekhyun would totally be lying if he said that his heart did not skip a beat just now. He’s fangirling over his boyfriend because he just dropped the word. So cute. So precious. He. Can. Not. But then Kyungsoo is yawning and nuzzling into Baekhyun’s chest like the greatest thing didn’t just happen and Baekhyun wonders if he’s just imagined it.

So, like any logical boyfriend, he buries his face in Kyungsoo’s hair and confirms, “did you just call me ‘baby?’”

When he gets no response he pulls back to look down at Kyungsoo, who looks like he just got caught at a murder scene with the weapon. “...no…”

“Are you _blushing?”_ That’s it, Baekhyun is forever in love. It’s only their sixth month but that’s it. He’s sold. He announces, “I am in love” and squeals, smothering Kyungsoo in his koala hug, rolling them around in the bed. Kyungsoo is protesting, trying to get him to stop, his ears burning. 

“Please stop,” Kyungsoo whines, but he starts laughing as soon as Baekhyun begins to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“Baby, baby, baby… you are the cutest thing ever.”

“Baekhyun! Stop--you know I--stop _tickling me!!”_

They’re both laughing by the time he lets Kyungsoo go and Kyungsoo wipes away tears with the sleeve of his oversized long-sleeve shirt. “I’m never sleeping with you again,” Kyungsoo vows, but they both know he’s lying, and Baekhyun can’t stop the stupid smile that’s on his face while he looks at Kyungsoo. He’s so in love. So stupidly in love. It’s almost ridiculous.

Kyungsoo’s eyes meet Baekhyun’s gaze and he looks down shyly. “Stop staring at me…”

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun says. He doesn’t realize he’s thinking it until it comes out of his mouth and now it’s all he can think about. His boyfriend, gorgeous and soft and drowning in the nine o’clock sun rays, cheeks turning red and eyes focused on Baekhyun’s chest to avoid looking at him. 

“I think…” Kyungsoo curls into Baekhyun’s chest and lets out a couple of mumbling words that Baekhyun can’t quite make out.

Fondly, Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo’s head. “Hmm…?”

“I said:” Kyungsoo looks up, a moment of bravery. “I said: I think you look more…” and then quietly, squishing back against Baekhyun: “...beautiful.”

He’s lying; he has to be, because no one looks better than Kyungsoo right now. But he’ll take it. He pulls Kyungsoo tighter against him and smiles, breathes out. He says, “I love you.” And it feels more real than he thought “I love you” could. That’s just the kind of person Kyungsoo is: the kind of person who could make Baekhyun happier than he could ever believe possible, the kind of person who could make mornings special and days special and--fuck it-- _everything_ special. I love you, Baekhyun whispers over and over again, until Kyungsoo’s breathing evens out and he’s fallen asleep again. I love you, and I will always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SOFT right now. Like, honestly, this ain't my best work but writing it I was like eeeeeeEEEEEE ridin' that Baeksoo cute-ass wave.
> 
> Also you guys totally won't believe me but I swear when I was writing this idea down (it literally started with Baek saying "did you just call me baby?") I didn't realize I'd just unknowingly made a reference it took me a full day to be like wait. THat's THEIR SONG TF. (And yes this means that I had this idea for quite a bit, like a couple of days to be exact but every time I started writing it it became something else until this happened. ANYWAY.)
> 
> I might come back to edit this one on a later date because gosh darn I shouldn't have experimented with my writing style on this piece because I freaking love this scenario. Anyway. FML you guys won't believe me either when I say that Baeksoo was not actually my number one ship in EXO but lowkey I might just be convincing myself otherwise. Okay end note done I swear xd


End file.
